escapefromeveryonefandomcom-20200215-history
Growing Out Of Things
4:01 Nobody else wanted this username LAST TIME all that THIS TIME The duo move on NOW BEGINING another day rose in Plainsville in the Kyotedo Region Simon and Violet had spent another night in the hotel 4:03 Superdawnfan Violet: *after eating everything at the breakfast buffet she possibly can* mmmmm today's gonna be a good day 4:06 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: ".... *having only grabbed on apple* ......yeah 4:09 Superdawnfan Violet: now that we've got our badges we train a bit go to the next town and of course have some fun along the way... 4:11 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Yep" Simon: "Looking at the map; the next town is just a zigzagged path ahead northwest" Simon: "A metropolian town: Ore City" 4:12 Superdawnfan Violet: Let's hope it's not a bore like here is 4:12 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: 'No; 'Ore' City; not 'Bore' City; Violet" 4:13 Superdawnfan Violet: "Yes I know it was a- Nevemind" 4:15 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "You need to learn you dialects and grammar" 4:16 Superdawnfan Violet: "Whatever... What's the route?" 4:22 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "North exit of town" Simon: "Straight out to Ore City" 4:32 Superdawnfan Violet: alright... *She follows, trying to listen to any small rustles along the way* 4:36 Nobody else wanted this username *just as they head out of Plainsville* *someone's by the exit of town* *Dale Horowitz* *watching his Eevee play in the grass* 4:37 Superdawnfan Violet: awww... how cute...? what gorgeous little thing 4:39 Nobody else wanted this username Dale *chuckling* "Yeeeep....aint never evolved her in 20 years" 4:43 Superdawnfan Violet: That's amazing she must be more powerful than her size but is quite the adorable thing I'm happy I didn't have to fight it *she scratches it's chin* 4:46 Nobody else wanted this username (well just closed the tab by accident recording this episode is on you now) 4:46 Superdawnfan alright got it 4:46 Nobody else wanted this username Dale: "My grandkids gave her to me when they were 5" Dale: "They dont visit often but when they do...makes me just a bit happier" 4:47 Superdawnfan Violet: "Why don't they come so often?" 4:49 Nobody else wanted this username Dale: "They live in Kanto" 4:52 Superdawnfan Violet: "Oh I see... I'm sorry." 4:53 Nobody else wanted this username Dale: "Its fine......ive learned that i cant be in the spotlight forever. Brings me back to the day i retired from the elite four....sometimes you gotta know your limits. If you try to do something forever....you'll just go down in flame. Know when to fold 'em when you still got a smile on your face." Dale: "But to even get to that point; you gotta keep going on. Keep on trying till you know your outta options" 4:55 Superdawnfan Violet: "I think I understand?" 4:55 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "He's saying that you shouldnt try and pass your limits so hard that you hurt yourself; but you gotta try and keep pushing yourself to be better" Dale: "That's it; sonny" 4:59 Superdawnfan Violet: Alright. 5:01 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Thank you for the words of advice and battle; Dale" Dale: "Stray strong; kiddos. Im just the begining of a much harder jounrey" *he smiles and tips his hat* 5:07 Superdawnfan Violet: That was nice.... let's go do something. Hopefully not overworking ourselves Violet: be better but don't push too hard... I guess we just did something and don't want to hurt the pokemon so how do we give them a break? where can they be rewarded for doing all the work they're doing